


Pretty As A Picture

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Psycho (1960)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Masturbation, Other, Really could fit with either fandom, So it’s up for interpretation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: Norman welcomes a guest and decides to indulge in his dirty little secret
Relationships: Norman Bates/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pretty As A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, wasn’t ever expecting to write this. This was just a brief little blurb I thought up of and I don’t plan on doing any more. Hope y’all enjoy this mess 😅

Marilyn held her suitcase up to cover her head, running to the motel office to try and escape the rain. She needed a place to stay for the evening until she could get her car checked by a mechanic, and she spotted the motel off the side of the road and seized the chance. She opened the door and adjusted herself, patting down her skirt and trying to fix her hair a bit before she rang the bell.

It always rained nowadays, Norman mused to himself. Cold, grey clouds that hung over everything and made the motel sign glow even brighter. A ring of the bell from the lobby startled him and he came out, eyebrows raising a bit in surprise before he settled down. “Hello, s-sorry for not getting to you right away. I wasn’t expecting anyone at this hour.” The girl smiled at him and chuckled, patting her skirt down again as she stepped closer to the desk. “It’s fine, I wasn’t planning on stopping anywhere this evening. Erm, do you have a room available?” Norman relaxed more and nodded, turning around and staring at the keys. “Yes, we have all twelve cabins available, twelve quaint little cabins…” 

Norman froze at the keys for a moment before carefully plucking the key to room one and turning around with a timid smile. “Room one, it’s close to the office in- in case you need anything for the evening.” Marilyn smiled at the man and took the key, shuffling for her purse. “How much for the evening? I’ll be out of your hair in the morning.” Norman chuckled a bit and leaned on the counter, handing the woman a pen. “120, and are you desperate to get somewhere? If you’re going to be leaving so early, that is.” Marilyn’s eyes widened a bit before she giggled, digging around her purse for the money and handing it to Norman. “Oh! I finished my payment for a house a couple hours away and was going to start moving in, but my car broke down. I’m calling a mechanic in the morning and hoping to not take up much time.”

Norman smiled and took the money, motioning to the pen next to the guest book. “Sounds like a nice little plan you have. Just- just sign your name here for me, and the town you came from. O-or where you’re going to live, if that’s easier.” The woman nodded and started to scribble her information down, Norman absently counting the money as he read the information. “M-Marilyn Walters… I hope you enjoy your stay at Bates Motel for the evening.” Marilyn offered the man a smile and picked up her bags again, Norman watching her and stepping over to help. “L-let me take care of your bags, it’s the least I could do for you this evening.” Norman grabbed the suitcase and carried it to the room, opening the door and sighing when Marilyn thanked him and began unpacking. He smiled and left, going back to the office as he fussed with his lip.

Norman locked the office door and went to the parlour, standing by the painting and trying to catch his breath. It was wrong, it was wrong and shameful but it gave him too much of a thrill to quit it. Even Mother didn’t know about his little secret, what he would use it for. Removing the painting, Norman shuffled close and stuck his head through the hole, peering through the hole. Sure enough, there was Marilyn, hands peeling off her shirt as he gasped raggedly. He watched Marilyn slowly strip down and whimpered quietly, his hips squirming up against the wall as he tried to keep his eyes open. Slowly the woman tugged her skirt down as well and Norman swallowed a moan, shuffling a hand down to squeeze himself through his trousers. He started to pant sharply as his eyes glazed over, Marilyn undoing her bra and Norman slapped a hand over his mouth to try and stifle his whine. 

Marilyn went into the bathroom and Norman pulled away, whining as he flopped onto a chair and started to undo his pants, squeezing his eyes shut as he trembled slightly. It was wrong, so wrong and dirty and embarrassing but it felt too good to abandon. Too good to give up when he was shaking and moaning in his chair, his hand stroking his erection furiously as he trembled again. He swore softly under his breath as he tumbled over the edge, biting his hand as he spurted cum over his other hand. Eventually he pulled his hand away and whimpered, gasping for air as he slowly came down from his high. After cleaning himself up and hanging the painting up, he sighed before he heard his mother yell, running back to the home. He was hoping he could convince Mother to spare her, since she was on her way and all. But he knew life never turned out that way, that people died whenever the world saw fit. He hoped the home she bought was nice, and that her family would enjoy it when they came around. They would need a nice comfy place to be after she disappeared...


End file.
